


The Drive There

by jjbittenbinder



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, dick "defensive about his crush on kory" grayson, uHhhhhhhhh i love kory you can tell based on the way i write other people talking about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: (Season 1, Episode 6)Dick and Jason drive to the bar where Clay works in an attempt to save his life, but, of course, Jason was never going to make a 45 minute car ride anything but hell for Dick.Or, Dick gets really defensive about his crush on Kory that he doesn't even know he has.





	The Drive There

The drive to the bar where Clay worked was supposed to be a silent car ride, but Jason apparently had other ideas. Other, louder, far more annoying ideas 

At first he just turned the radio’s volume higher than Dick would have liked, and then he started singing along, off-key and off-pitch and unbearable, to some rock song that Dick didn’t recognize and he suddenly felt old, sitting there next to Jason, his replacement. And then he decided he was going to try to actually talk. To Dick. It was a nightmare. Topics included “brews”, different styles of martial arts, movies they had seen, new music, Alfred’s cooking, and Dick was just about ready to ram the car into the next lamppost or telephone pole he saw. It was less a conversation and more Jason giving a TED talk about his favorite things until Dick’s ears bled. 

He had almost successfully tuned him out, trying to focus on the road signs flying at them, when Jason switched topics, “So...who was that girl back there? What’s her deal?” 

Dick frowned, not liking his tone, “That was Rachel. And she’s 13 and just lost her mother, so you’re going to leave her alone.” 

Jason snorted, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture, “Easy, dude. Geez, I wasn’t talking about her, I was talking about the tall girl in that shiny purple jumpsuit. Magenta hair, fur coat, ringing any bells?” 

Dick almost blew past a stop sign. He caught it at the last moment, just barely making a semi-complete stop. 

“...Kory?” 

“Yeah, sure. What’s her deal, she single?” 

For the very first time since Dick had met the new Robin, he wished Jason would keep talking. Instead, he was silent, waiting for Dick’s response. He gave a noncommittal shrug, trying to sound nonchalant,“I don’t know.” 

“Oh, come on, man. She’s so hot, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” 

“I’ve been focusing on the mission, alright? Haven’t had much time for gossip.” 

Jason smirked at him, putting his feet up on the dashboard. Usually, Dick would tell him to get his damn feet off the dash, but this wasn’t his car and he couldn’t really care less what happened to it in terms of dirt. 

“Well, it’s not like she had an engagement ring on or anything, I think I’m gonna hit her up.” 

Dick didn’t  _ mean _ to snap at him, but he certainly didn’t feel bad about it, “Great. And while you’re doing that, I’ll solve this damn case.” 

Jason shrugged and waved a hand flippantly, “I can do both. Hot girls and kicking ass, all in a day’s work.” 

Dick grit his teeth, “So glad Bruce has taught you well.” 

“Oh, hot girls and kicking ass is that man’s life motto, right up there with  _ I am the night _ , or  _ No, you can’t have Taco Bell, we have food at home, _ ” Jason’s bad impression of Batman was apparently hilarious to him because it sent him into a laughing fit. 

Rolling his eyes, Dick tried to focus on the road and forget what Jason had said, but he was not making it easy on him. 

“She’s a total babe, I’m honestly amazed she’s hanging out with you. Are you paying her or something? I mean, she must kick ass too because otherwise you would never ask her to tag along, but really why is that absolute  _ goddess  _ here in the middle of buttfuck nowhere?” He laughed, “Or did you just grovel at her feet until she caved in?” 

Dick didn’t respond, just staring straight ahead out at the road. 

“I wouldn’t blame you either way, she’s gorgeous. And hey, I can’t say I would be completely opposed to  _ groveling _ , if you know what I mean, especially if she wears skin tight stuff like that all the time.”

If Jason kept speaking, Dick was pretty sure he was going to break a tooth, just based on how hard he was clenching his jaw.  

“Wait,” suddenly, he looked at Dick, squinting at him as if figuring something out, putting all the pieces together, “Why are you being all weird and defensive?” 

“What?” Dick looked at him for a moment, “No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are, the moment I brought her up you’ve been acting weird.” Jason got uncharacteristically serious, “Yo, are you into her?” 

Dick gave him an absolutely withering look, but Jason noticed that he didn’t explicitly say no.  

“Because, if you are, I’ll back off. You know, bro code and all that.” 

“I don’t even want to know what that is,” Dick was really wishing the road would open up and swallow the car whole right about now. 

“It’s basically like dibs but for girls, you know? I mean, if you weren’t into her you wouldn't have gotten all uppity about it, it’s obvious you dig her,” Jason gasped, his hand going to his chest, “Wait, this makes so much sense.” 

“You seriously need to stop, I’m not interested in-” 

“You guys fucked, didn’t you.” 

Dick sputtered, “That is  _ none of your business _ -” 

“Oh my god, you _ totally did _ .” Jason laughed, falling over in his seat, “Damn Grayson, that’s impressive. She’s way too hot for you. Did you use a pick-up line on her? Wait, wait don’t tell me,” Jason lowered his voice in pseudo-seduction, “Hey baby, wanna see my _ bo staff _ ?”    

He dissolved back into laughter, slapping his leg out of pure amusement as Dick gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. 

Jason sat up, still laughing, “Dude, you got it bad, huh?” 

The car tires screeched, “We’re here.”  _ Thank fucking god.  _ Dick practically dove out of the car after he parked, slamming the door shut behind him.

But, even as they walked away from the car and zeroed in back on the case, becoming all business again, Jason’s words nagged at him. 

He definitely was not into her. 

…Was he? 

No! Of course not, that would be ridiculous. Just because she’s ridiculously strong and tall and graceful and smart as hell and so mysterious he wanted to learn everything about her and so drop dead gorgeous he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how she was dressed in nothing but those boots and-

Oh. 

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Jason actually into Kory or is he just messing with Dick? We may never know. 
> 
> Hello dickkory tag it's me again, yes I do know I'm posting twice in one day, mind your own business. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos give me a boner in my heart.


End file.
